Kagome song fic
by Minymo
Summary: first song fic! Its using What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. It takes place after Naraku and Inuyasha both die in a final struggle. R


-1This is gonna be my first and probably final song fic on Inuyasha. It's just after the final battle with Naraku and Inuyasha. They both were killed and when they both died the well vanished so Kagome is trapped in the feudal era. The song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or What Hurts the Most. Don't flame me to hard this is my first try at this!**

The rain fell down pelting the shelter Kagome sat under tears falling slowly down her cheeks imagining a life without Inuyasha. She couldn't bare what she imagined.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

Kagome thought of all the times they had shared together, from day one to this final battle leaving her alone in the feudal era. The image of Inuyasha kissing her softly on the cheek telling her he would be back, for her to wait for him burst into her head. Watching him slowly walk towards the miasma away from life, away from her. Her tears fell feverishly now.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Kagome stood up walking through the rain watching the villagers under their shelters as she walked down the road. She caught Miroku and Sango out of the corner of her eye, both holding each other in their arms. She tried to smile, but all that came out was a sob as she continued walking. Nothing was going to be the same now. She reached her small little hut and fell into a troubled sleep. She slowly woke up with the fleeting image of Inuyasha holding Narkau so he couldn't get away as they both were blown up. She wiped at her eyes before getting dressed in one of the priestess' robes. She still got choked up knowing she had saved so many words that she wanted to tell Inuyasha that now she could never.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Kagome tried to walk down to the pond without letting a tear out but she knew it wasn't going to change. She slowly walked into the pond heading for the middle. The water kept getting deeper and deeper until it was reaching her throat. She plunged in going all the way under.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

She couldn't feel the tears escape from her eyes from the water as she watched the surface holding herself tightly. She watched the ripples in the water as the rain pelted it over and over. She hated how unfair life was, she hated how everything seemed to have abandoned her at the moment she needed it most.

_What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Kagome let out a sigh releasing most of the air in her lungs, watching the bubbles race to the surface where they could just disapear from the cruelties of the world. Black started to consume her vision. She couldn't last any longer under water. The surface erupted as she surfaced rain dropping on her the water from the pond dripping off of her and her tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do _

There it is, my song fic, tell me how it was: how to improve, what was good you know the works.


End file.
